Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{9}{2k + 5} \times \dfrac{4k}{10}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ 9 \times 4k } { (2k + 5) \times 10}$ $p = \dfrac{36k}{20k + 50}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{18k}{10k + 25}$